<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We'll Work On It by isnt_it_pretty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564633">We'll Work On It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnt_it_pretty/pseuds/isnt_it_pretty'>isnt_it_pretty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Liliana, Abusive Relationships, Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Jace has PTSD, Jace really doesn't understand what consent is, Jace's terrible self worth, M/M, Making Out, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship, Ral is a good partner, Ral is horrified, Safe Sane and Consensual, You can't convince me otherwise, no beta we die like men, past ignoring of consent, past under-negotiated kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:17:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnt_it_pretty/pseuds/isnt_it_pretty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t often that Jace found himself in Nivix, but when he did, it always ended the same way.</p><p>He was on his back, laying across a recently cleared work table. The papers and projects previously cluttering the top were scattered haphazardly across the floor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jace Beleren/Ral Zarek, Past Jace Beleren/Liliana Vess - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We'll Work On It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I love Ral and Tomik together, but I also love Ral and Jace. I wrote this like a year ago and decided to edited it and post it because fuck it. I may decide to make this a series, if people enjoy it and if I feel like it.</p><p>TW for ignoring of consent (Not Ral and Jace), self-blame, recognizing and processing trauma, discussion of rape and consent, and unconsensual bloodplay. </p><p>This fic is anti Liliana for the sake of the narrative.</p><p>Find me on tumblr at isnt-it-pretty.tumblr.com and discord at Canadeath#1368</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t often that Jace found himself in Nivix, but when he did, it always ended the same way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was on his back, laying across a recently cleared work table. The papers and projects previously cluttering the top were scattered haphazardly across the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace knew his partner would regret the disorganization later. Probably when Niv Mizzet requested one of the hundreds of documents. He repressed a cringe at the thought. Maybe he’d be able to help fix it after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was drawn from his thoughts by a gentle tug in his hair, signalling that his partner was aware of his wandering mind. It wasn’t exactly uncommon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was odd, in retrospect, how the two came together. Ral Zarek, Izzet Guild Mage, and Jace Beleren, Living Guildpact. He was sure Lavinia would lose her mind if she ever became aware of why his Nivix visits were so long, compared to every other guild. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really, they could blame Niv Mizzet for the entire mess. If he hadn’t sent Ral as the Izzet representative, they never would have had a chance to connect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, what had started as angry making out, turned into quick blow jobs, and eventually sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Distracted Beleren?” Ral asked, biting along his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace bit his lip, trying to avoid outright moaning. That would definitely leave a mark. Good thing he could cover them with illusions, just as he had every time before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With you? Ngh,” he gasped, “n-never.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His partner moved his hands, letting one slip against his still clothed thigh. The other was still tangled in Jace’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lips captured his, nipping at him. Little sparks of electricity had Jace arching off the table, moaning loudly into the mouth against his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Like that?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the telepathic reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t meant to broadcast it, but it was exceedingly difficult to keep his mind closed off in situations such as the one he was in. Times when he was remarkably close to another person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An embarrassing whine escaped Jace as Ral shifted, pressing his thigh against Jace’s crotch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krokt, why did he have to be such a tease?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Ral said, leaning back. He was panting, face flushed red with arousal. The bulge in his pants showed he was enjoying himself just as much as Jace was. “You really are beautiful like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ngh,” was all Jace managed as Ral ran a hand gently down his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was always gentle. Always checking in to make sure Jace was okay, never hurting him. It was odd. Different. Nice. Any pain he caused was pleasurable, and always started soft, as if he was testing the waters before continuing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace had never had such a considerate partner before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ral,” he panted, grinding against his partner’s thigh. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Guildpact begging,” Ral teased. “Never thought I’d see the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shifted a little, if only so it would be easier to remove their clothing. Jace had no doubt it would happen sooner rather than later, based purely off the residual thoughts he was picking up from his partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace really did try to keep his mind closed from Ral’s, knowing how much the man hated having anybody in his head. But sometimes, like then, it was impossible. At least his partner never seemed to mind, at least while fucking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit his lip as Ral moved his hands, one on his chest, and the other gripping his thigh again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace went still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ral’s hand had settled over one of Jace’s many scars. His breath caught in his throat as a memory was pulled from the depth of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was late evening, the only light in the room came from the candles she had set out. He could barely see, something he hated. Not knowing was always the worst, it made his heart beat faster than it could, and his breath come out in short gasps.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It hurts,” he cried, pulling against the restraints. They were silk, tied tightly around his wrists and ankles. He could feel tingling in his hands as he tugged, ignoring the sting as the silk chafed against his skin. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She ignored him, running her blade gently along his skin. He already had a few gashes, slowly oozing blood. “Stop squirming,” she scolded him, her voice was harsh, like it always was.. “Or I just might slip...” she punctuated it by pushing the knife slightly deeper, breaking the skin of his thigh. He sucked in a breath. “You’re so cute when you look like that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please,” his mind went to Tezzeret, went to the last person to move a blade across his skin. Ripping open flesh. Everything hurt, burned against the edge of the mana blade.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tezzeret laughed, his voice mixing with hers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beleren?” the hands on him froze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace didn’t notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re so needy Jace,” she said, laughing as she ran her nails down his leg, tracing the faint scar she had put there. “You’d be worthless without me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He whimpered, not entirely from pleasure. The words stung, they always did. She didn’t love him, but he loved her. Maybe if he did better, maybe if he was good enough-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She bit down, hard. He could feel blood.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jace, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lili, please,” he begged, “I don’t want to.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She laughed, that same laugh that said she didn’t care. “But you love it Jace,” her smile was wicked, unwavering.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t,” he was crying “Lili, please stop.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now why would I do that?” She ran her hand down his torso, letting her nails rip into his skin, leaving painful marks that wouldn’t fade for weeks. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Something soft and heavy was laid across him, pulling him out of the memories. He blinked at the room around him, trying to remember where he was against the backdrop of the memories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cloak had been placed over top of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jace?” a voice said. He was with Ral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man in question sat on a stool next to him, clothes half off where Jace had removed them. He was hovering, obviously unsure of what to do. He reached out, but stopped short.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace was thankful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I’m sorry,” Ral told him, his voice betraying guilt. “I don’t know what I did wrong but fuck, I’m so sorry. Just let me know, and I’ll be sure I never do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The apology was genuine, and Jace could feel the concern radiating off him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Jace swore. He was crying. He threw an arm over top of his traitorous eyes, trying to hide the tear tracks from view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like this was the.first time they’d have sex, so why did he freak out? That scar, the one Ral had accidently gripped, wasn’t even one he thought about. Barely traumatic compared to the rest of them. Why was it suddenly becoming a problem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he said, licking his lips. He wouldn’t look at Ral. Having a breakdown in front of an Izzet Guild Mage&gt; Stupid. They might have been fucking, but they weren’t friends. “You didn’t do anything wrong. You can, uh, continue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence before Ral made a noise that could only be described as horrified. “I’m sorry, what?” he snapped, pulling away from Jace entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace sat up, cringing as he cloak fell and pooled around his still clothed hips. He gripped it, and wrapped it around himself. His cloak always provided comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can keep going,” he said. What was so odd about it? Sure he was still crying, but at least Ral could enjoy himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seriously expect me to fuck you literally moments after a </span>
  <em>
    <span>panic attack?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ral was angry. Even without telepathy, Jace could tell. “I have my kinks Jace, but that sure as fuck isn’t one of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace shrugged, suddenly self conscious when it was put like that. “I just mean, why wouldn’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ral  cut him off. “Okay. Nope. Stop right there. That is 100%, absolutely, not going to fucking happen. Ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must have made a confused face, because his partner’s entire demeanor shifted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Jace have you ever heard the concept of consent?” Ral was watching him with a look that was growing more concerned by the second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah,” he said, defensively. “I already said yes though. To stop you just because I don’t like it isn’t fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ral looked downright horrified. “Jace,” he so rarely called him by his first name, usually sticking to Beleren, and Guildpact. “That is literally the </span>
  <em>
    <span>point</span>
  </em>
  <span> of consent. You’re allowed to change your mind at any moment. If anybody ignores that, it's fucked up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace didn’t say anything. He could remember all the times he’d begged LIliana to stop, only to be ignored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Ral let out a breath of air, trying to calm himself. “I don’t know who fucked you up, or who apparently had no mind for basic fucking consent-” he growled, half ranting, “but if this is going to continue, we obviously need to have a conversation.” He grabbed Jace’s discarded shirt, and passed it over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace tried to calm his racing mind. Ral had said </span>
  <em>
    <span>“if this is going to continue”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, meaning he wasn’t planning on telling Jace to get out and never come back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they both were dressed, Ral sat them down on stools he usually ignored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said,” Ral told him, “I don’t know what happened, and I won’t pressure you into telling me, but I need you to understand that I will never, </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pressure you into doing something you don’t want to. If I ever do something you don’t like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell me, so I know not to do it again. And if I find out after that fact that you lied and said you were okay when you didn’t mean it, I will be fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>furious</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jace replied. He bit his lip, not wanting to fight it. He was too tired to try and decode whatever the fuck Ral meant by that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Guildmage took another calming breath, obviously counting as he breathed out. The ambient static of the room had grown in the last few minutes. “I’m sorry I wasn’t paying enough attention, and missed a cue. I will be more mindful in the future, and check in more often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace finally looked up at him. He still looked angry.. “It isn’t your fault, you didn’t know,” he pointed out. “And you stopped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ral snorted, although the laugh held no humor. “Yeah, well not being a fucking rapist is a pretty low bar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That word. It felt wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t feel like Liliana, like what happened to him. They had been dating, and he so rarely told her explicitly no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have your other partners all ignored your consent?” Ral’s voice was softer, like he didn’t mean to ask the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace shrugged again, not really answering the question. “I just thought you were nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ral looked like he wanted to yell again, but took a deep breath instead. “I want you to know that this is how it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be. Safe, sane, and consensual. Meaning you are supposed to agree to everything your partner does, and if you don’t like it, they need to stop. If they don’t, that’s rape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-” he tried to argue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Jace,” Ral cut him off. “There is no ‘but’ in consent. You either give it, or you don’t. It’s supposed to be informed and enthusiastic. If it isn’t, something is wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every relationship Jace had ever had was so different from what Ral was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll work on it, okay?” Ral said softly. “I know this is probably really confusing for you, but I promise we’ll work through it, and if you want to continue this, I will make sure you know what proper consent looks like, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace nodded. Fuck, he was crying. Why was he crying? It was fine, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry,” he sobbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I touch you?” Ral asked as he walked towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. “You’re okay. You’re safe. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took awhile before he calmed down enough for the tears to stop. He still wasn’t entirely sure why he had cried in the first place. Fuck, that entire day was a mess. All Jace wanted to do was curl up in his bed, and sleep for a week. No meetings, no paperwork. Just rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to, uh, talk about it? Or something?” Ral asked when it became clear he was calming down. “About what happened I mean. You don’t have to right now, but you really should, eventually. At least the part that will influence... this. Communication is important.” Emotions were really not Ral’s forte, they both knew it, but he said it so casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace bit his lip, a habit he never managed to kick. “Maybe some other time,” he answered. “I’m just really tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, panic attacks will do that.” there was a smile in Ral’s voice, it made the corners of Jace’s own mouth twitch up. “Come on.” Ral held out his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It occurred to Jace that through this entire mess, he’d been careful not to touch him. Ral had asked him when he was crying, and was offering then. Jace could easily say no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ral pulled him to his feet, and guided him to a small cot in the corner of the lab. It was barely big enough for one person, let alone two, but it was okay to sleep on when he was exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just rest, okay? I’m sure you have a few hours before your Azorious babysitter starts to panic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace was too tired to rise to the bait, but he smiled as he turned to face the wall. Sleep was already pulling at him, but it didn’t feel right. The cot would really be too small but... “Ral?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” he replied, leaning against the wall nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was stupid to ask, they’d never done it before. It had always been sex, followed by going their seperate ways, but- “Would you stay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no reply, and Jace was worried he’d refuse. Until he felt a weight next to him on the really-too-small-for-this cot. “Is this okay?” he asked, his front pressed against Jace’s back, an arm slipping around his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt comfortable, surprisingly so. Or maybe Jace was just tired, and lonely. Liliana never cuddled like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn’t explain the feeling that bubbled inside him, but that was a problem for Future Jace.  “Yeah,” he whispered, replying to the question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, in a daze of half sleep, “Ral?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm?” came the relaxed reply. Apparently Jace wasn’t the only tired one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the smile, “Anytime, Jace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a comfortable way to drift off the sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you spot any spelling or grammar mistakes, let me know so I can fix them!</p><p>Follow me on <a href="https://isnt-it-pretty.tumblr.com/"> <span>Tumblr!</span> </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>